


ABCs of Submissive Dean

by Sweetie_T



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity, Dominant Reader, Dry Humping, Edging, F/M, Kink Alphabet, M/M, No using Y/N, Other, Smut, Submissive Dean, any gender reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Kinks from A-Z. 26 drabbles featuring submissive Dean and dominant Reader.EXPLICIT KINKY SMUT AHEAD!!!1- A is for Aftercare2- B is for Bondage3- C is for Chastity Device4- D is for Dry Humping5- E is for Edging





	1. A is for Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> I do have all 26 letters planned, I just have to write them down!

He was so beautiful like this. Completely wrecked, bare chest covered in his own sticky cum. His eyes glassy and his breathing harsh.

You instantly shifted your energy from “torment the cum out of him” to “take care of him”.

You unbuckled his wrists, rubbing them gently to ease the spots where he had pulled so hard on his cuffs it left red marks.

You paused to kiss his sweat-soaked forehead and he instinctively turned his face toward you. He was like a flower seeking the sun. You were his warmth and his light.

You ran your hands slowly down his cheeks, and very gently over his chest, careful of his sensitive nipples where the clamps had bit cruelly until you had yanked them free just as his long-denied orgasm began to crash through him.

You paused with your hands on his sternum. His heartbeat was gradually slowing. His breathing evening out.

As you moved away to reach for the wet cloth you had prepared before the session, he whimpered. You instantly moved back to him and soothed the washcloth over his forehead, his eyelids and just below, where tears had escaped during his erotic ordeal. You gently washed his neck and arms, chest and legs. Your cleansing him was a ritual. Almost a form of worship. You were his sun, yes. And he was your world.

When he was unfettered and clean you covered him with a comforter, cradled his head and put a bottle of water to his lips, speaking gentle, soothing words of encouragement until he drank enough.

Snuggling under the covers beside him you let him rest his head on your chest, your fingers gentle through his hair, and you told him how well he had done. And whispered all of the things you loved best about him until his slow steady breathing let you know he was fast asleep.


	2. B is for Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B is for Bondage, BJ, Begging and Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this photo

“Wait... Sweetheart... what are you doing?” Dean’s voice trembled just a little. It was cute.

“I’m just gonna tie you to Baby.” You answered casually.

“Oh, is that all?” He scoffed. He was really nervous. You put a gentle hand on his arm.

“You have a safeword for a reason, Honey. Trust me.” You knew he would love this. You were in the middle of nowhere, a rope running under Baby’s nose so you could tie Dean to her hood.

“What are you going to do once I’m tied down?” He asked uncertainly, even as he obediently climbed onto her hood.

“Nothing you won’t like, promise. Now shut it. Or do I have to gag you?” He reflexively licked his lips anxiously and you smirked at him. You began stripping him of his shirts, baring his stomach and chest and then tossing the clothing on the ground between his feet.

“Hey, those were mostly clean!” He complained.

“It will be worth it, trust me. Now lay down. Flat on your back, be a good boy for me.” You patted Baby’s still-warm hood and he reluctantly reclined, splaying his arms out so you could tie his wrists down firmly.

The second he was bound you saw his eyes soften and his entire body relax. Bondage was usually one of the fastest ways to get him into subspace. You petted his chest. “Mm... that’s my good boy.”

Your tongue made slow, lazy circles as you explored his temperature, texture, scent and taste. Starting just beneath his ear and slowly, so very slowly... working your way down his neck, over his Adam’s apple, between his nipples.

You shifted direction and began to circle one nipple with the tip of your tongue, over and over. Next lapping at him like a cat. Then tickling the sensitive nub with the point of your tongue.

You grinned wickedly when he started to squirm. Reaching down with one hand you popped the first button of his fly and moved your attention to his other nipple. Your free hand fisted in his hair and he groaned for you, a sound of pure need torn from his throat.

“Please, Sweetheart...” He rasped out. You could tell he was barely able to form the words, his brain was suffering from a lack of oxygen as it had all rushed to the painful-looking bulge straining the remaining buttons on his fly.

“Mmm...” You purred into his ear. “Please what? I wanna hear you beg for me.”

“Please touch me. I need you.” His voice was husky, eyes fixated on your every move.

You undid another button on his fly and he grunted in relief.

“More?” You asked casually as you nipped his hip bone, making him squirm.

“Fuck, yes. Please, more... More.” You smirked at the sound of him. Strained with need, like the high note on a cello, strung out and thin.

You took pity and popped the last two buttons, opening his fly and languidly tonguing the twitching muscle just above the waistband of his underwear.

He tugged, frustrated, on his bound wrists, his breathing becoming more labored and ragged.

“You still want more?” You asked, teasing. You knew damn well he did.

“Hell yes, Sweetheart, more... need to feel you. Need you so bad... Please...” The final ‘please’ snapped your resolve and you slid his pants and underwear down to his thighs, his aching hard cock springing free and slapping him in the stomach.

You stroked his tight balls with gentle fingers, his hips bucking, hungry cock thrusting into thin air. The sound of his whimper let you know he was close to sobbing, and you decided he had begged enough.

With one slow swallow you enveloped his length completely, burying your nose in the soft curls at his base. Your hands went to his hips, holding him still as you bobbed up and down agonizingly slowly.

His murmurs of pleasure soon turned to pleas for mercy. For more, faster, harder. For relief.

You pulled off completely, stroking his slippery cock with your hands. “Look at me, Dean.” You commanded and he obeyed, tipping his chin down to his heaving chest and watching you helplessly as you devoured him again.

You sucked him in earnest now, hollowing your cheeks and squeezing his base with one hand, your other hand cupping him gently. You stroked him firmly as your tongue and lips played insistently with his head.

Your eyes focused on his. You watched them roll back in his head and you knew he was almost there. You redoubled your efforts, stroking and sucking and squeezing harder. Groaning around him in anticipation.

“Fuck!” He struggled to keep his eyes fixed on yours as he came hard. You swallowed every drop of his seed and then sucked a bit more, making sure you milked him for all he had.

You felt him soften in your mouth and you flicked your tongue over his tip a few more times, enjoying the way he shuddered at the slight overstimulation.

Moving up his body and kissing his lips gently, you asked, “Was it worth it?”

He gave you a lopsided, twinkle-eyed grin. “Hell yes.”


	3. C is for Chastity Device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is suffering and only you have the key. If you choose to use it.
> 
> C is for Cock Cage (Chastity Device)

Sam slammed Baby’s door and stormed into the bunker. Dean was after him like a gunshot.

“What the hell, man? You don’t treat her like that!”

Sam stopped just outside the door and whirled on Dean. Jaw clenched, hands in fists, teeth bared. “You know what, dude? Seriously. You need to go find your ‘Honey Bunch’ and get taken care of because, and I am not exaggerating, if you don’t chill the fuck out, and I mean RIGHT the hell NOW, I will stab you.”

He turned and raged inside.

Dean winced. He guess he had been kind of a dick the past few days. Or a huge, insufferable dick. But he had a damn good reason.

He made his way to the room you shared and smiled when he saw you reading on the bed wearing one of his T-shirts and a pair of his boxers.

You smiled at him. “Hey Baby. I missed you. That was a long three days.”

He stripped down to his boxers and sank down on the bed beside you, pulling you close and kissing you softly. “Longest three days of my damn life.” He muttered against your mouth.

“Aww. Did you have a ‘hard’ time?” You smirked, running your fingers over the slight bulge in his undies, tapping with one nail to make a sharp, hollow sound. And also making him groan.

“You know I didn’t. Can’t have a ‘hard time’ in this thing.” He squirmed and wriggled, desperate for some kind of relief.

“Were you a good boy for me?” You asked, cupping his ass with one hand and pulling him against your body.

“Fucking hell, Sweetheart... I was so damn good. Never been so good.” His voice was rough and strained.

“You learned your lesson then?” You pulled down the waistband of his boxers, freeing the clear plastic cage cruelly keeping his cock contained.

“Fuck, yes. I’ll never go hunting alone behind your back again, Sweetheart. Never again. I swear.”

You smiled and kissed him deeply, petting his cage. He whimpered into your mouth.

“Good boy.” You pecked his nose and rolled over, your back to his chest. “Now go to sleep. You need your rest.”

“Wait, what? Aren’t you going to unlock me?”

“You still have a few more hours left. I’ll unlock you tomorrow morning. Now get some rest.”

He sighed and snuggled close. You could tell without looking, he was pouting.

But if it meant he’d have at least a fighting chance of always coming back to you... it was worth it.


	4. D is for Dry Humping

It was a few hours into the second day of your cross-country road trip with the brothers Winchester. Dean had wanted to leave you back at the bunker but you had insisted you come and for once Sam agreed, saying they could use your help on this one.

So it had been about 30 hours of sitting in the back of Baby while Sam and Dean bickered about random things in the front.

Sam had won this particular argument and had run in to a sandwich shop for lunch. He said he was sick of gas station burritos, and you concurred. Dean pouted.

Since it was lunch time and the shop was packed (Dean had actually had to park around the shop in the tiny back lot), you knew Sam was going to be a while. You took full advantage by climbing into the front and straddling Dean’s lap.

He smiled at you. “Not that I’m complaining or anything... but, what are you doing, Sweetheart?” His hands went to your hips and you circled them, grinding your groin against him.

He grunted and you grinned.

“Sam’s not coming back out for at least fifteen minutes.” You whispered into his ear, nibbling his earlobe.

“You think that’ll be enough time, Baby?” His hands tightened on your hips and pulled you tight against his bulge.

“Oh, for what I have planned, it’ll be plenty of time.” You started to grind him in time to the Metallica song playing on the radio. He moaned and whimpered and panted. It was awesome.

You got a little carried away kissing his neck, sucking marks along his jaw and just below his ear, running your hands under his shirt and over his chest and stomach, and, of course, dry humping him hard and fast. You glanced up just in time to see Sam headed back toward Baby. Dean didn’t see him, he had his head thrown back and his eyes shut tight.

Biting his earlobe briefly, you purred into his ear. “Come on, Baby. Come for me.” You rubbed your body against him a few more times and when he tensed and growled you didn’t need to see the wet spot in the front of his pants to know he had obeyed your command.

You slipped out of the passenger door just as Sam was about to open it, leaving Dean sweating and gasping in the driver’s seat.

It took Sam a minute or two to realize something had gone on. He handed you your lunch and as he was handing Dean his, he groaned.

“Really, guys?! I was gone for ten minutes.”

“Fifteen.” You said defensively. “And we didn’t even get naked.” You winked at Dean in the rear view and began eating your lunch.


	5. E is for Edging

You had Dean tied down again. Helpless and desperate, just how you liked him. His body was naked and tense, beads of perspiration gathering on his forehead and chest. A soft black satin blindfold covered his eyes.

He was gorgeous.

His cock strained, angry red and purple, freely leaking precum onto his stomach. He waited with taut anticipation for your touch.

The dichotomy of the pleasure and the agony your touch could provide, and the way he hungered for both, went right to your head. It made you feel as if you had had a few, though you were, in fact, stone cold sober.

He made you feel this way. His submission was intoxicating.

You ran a fingertip from base to tip and he arched deliciously toward the sensation.

“Please...” his voice was tired from hours of begging. It was almost devoid of hope that you would ever bring him release.

You began stroking him gently. Carefully. He was so close, it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge. Your hand tightened and twisted each time it reached the head. Dean whimpered with need.

“You are so damn close, aren’t you?” You marveled.

“Yes, Baby, please... fuck...” He strained against his cuffs, nearly mewling with need.

You sped up a little, until he was panting and gasping and his balls began to tighten ever so slightly.

And then you let go.

“FUCK!” He roared, cuffs and rope creaking as he railed against them. You bit your lip and smiled to yourself.

Maybe some would see this as cruel. As torture. But you and Dean both knew, when you finally did let him cum, it would be worth it.

It would be incredible.

And a few days from now... he would be begging you to edge him again.


End file.
